Semiconductor devices have been widely used in the electronics industry and highly integrated semiconductor devices may be beneficial. Several fine patterning technologies may be used to manufacture highly integrated semiconductor devices but those technologies may raise manufacturing costs. Therefore, various technologies for manufacturing highly integrated semiconductor devices have been studied.